This invention relates generally to accessory storage devices, and more particularly to an article for holding multiple accessories such as hair ties, hair clips and earrings.
Accessories are typically stored loosely in a drawer or container, which makes the selection of a specific design or color accessory difficult. Frequently, one must remove a number of the accessories from the drawer before the desired one is located. The accessories may become lost in the drawer among other items because of the lack of organization. Moreover, there is no positive impetus, particularly for younger girls, to keep their accessories in an organized fashion at one location when the standard mode of storage is to toss them into a drawer. In addition, the storing of accessories in an unorganized fashion may result in the accessories becoming entangled with one another, and the accessory becoming damaged.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a convenient way to store accessories in a neat, organized manner.